This is How it Should be
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Sasuke is tired of being used and humiliated, so he gets revenge, he shows Orochimaru exactly how things should be. This story involves ALOT of speech, and a bit of bad language. Gift fic for a friend.


-1**This is How it Should be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Summary: Sasuke's fed up of being used and humiliated. So he gets revenge, he shows Orochimaru exactly how it should be.**

He'd always know his new teacher was a little weird, he'd been doing odd things since he'd arrived. Looking back he realised that it had probably all been leading up to this… he couldn't put it into words. The request was simply too… strange.

But how was he to know? The first things had been things such as 'take your shirt off for this', and even _Kakashi _had asked him to do that, when he was sealing the cursed mark. Yet he couldn't imagine Kakashi asking him to do this. He couldn't imagine Kakashi asking _anyone_ to do this. He has having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that the sanin had asked him it of him. He shivered involuntarily.

So, yes, Orochimaru often asked him to do strange things… taking shirts off to perform jutsu's wasn't that strange, but that was only the beginning.

He'd been asked to once to _lick_ the blood from a wound of his once. Orochimaru has explained it vaguely, something to do with summoning techniques. But he was sure he was supposed to sign his name in blood or something to learn a summoning technique, not… lick it. And again, looking back, the sanin had been watching almost _too_ attentively. Maybe Orochimaru was… no wait, he couldn't even _think _that thought. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

And of course there was that one time Kabuto had knocked him out (un-provoked) and when he'd woken up Orochimaru had been carrying him, the long haired man had refused to put him down. So then… had Orochimaru… he pinched the bridge of his nose as if suffering from a huge headache… which he was.

Oh, and of course the time he'd had to do a ritualistic type of dance (something to do with snakes accepting their new master and gaining more power then he could imagine) and for that he'd had to wear clothes borrowed from the old master, that meant he'd had to wear Orochimaru's clothes. He'd been given a shirt and that had been too large. The trousers had been literally falling down to his knees (Orochimaru wasn't that large, so he couldn't figure out how they fit the sanin), but the point was he'd ended up wearing just the t-shirt as some sort of dress thing. Luckily he hadn't had to perform that in front of Kabuto, as he was dreading getting the piss ripped out of him for it. He _had _however had to perform in front of Orochimaru, which was almost as traumatic.

But no, he thought, rubbing his temples and staring at what had been presented to him, nothing could ever top this. This was simply… there just weren't words for it!

"Sasuke?" asked an annoying familiar voice. Bugger. Kabuto. He quickly picked up his items and tried to shove them behind his back and out of view as Kabuto entered the room, his usual smug expression plastered on his face. "Lord Orochimaru is looking for you." he said, as he did whenever he dared to enter the Sharingan user's room. Sasuke nodded stiffly, fully aware of the fact that he was acting strange, and he _knew, _as he always knew, that Kabuto would cotton on. Because Kabuto was a cocky bastard that knew everything. And sure enough the medic-nin smirked. Sasuke figured he could guess his question. "What are you hiding Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy turned away, not willing to test his voice, allowing it perfect opportunity to turn high and scared of being humiliated. So he simply kept quiet and tried not to glare to hard at the wall, in case he caused it to crumble. Kabuto leant forward, and before Sasuke knew what had happened, had snatched the items from behind his back. Kabuto held up a sleeveless pink t-shirt and frilly skirt. He raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"New habit of yours?" he asked. Sasuke eventually spoke.

"Piss off! You should know by now your bloody master sent those!" he spat, incredibly proud of the stability of his voice.

Kabuto seemed fairly, but not entirely surprised. He simply shrugged and chucked the clothes down on the bed.

"Whatever Sasuke… Lord Orochimaru wants you, your already three minutes late, so I'd get going if I were you."

Sasuke blanched, being late meant an angry snake sanin. Being late meant things were wrong. Being late meant punishments.

He rushed from the room, no longer worrying about his pride. He knew Kabuto would understand his haste, so there was no point feeling embarrassed. It took him a further four minutes to locate and reach Orochimaru. Seven minutes late, that meant seven punishments. He winced, and he pouted.

"Don't wince, that shows weakness. And don't pout. You girl."

Sasuke thought Orochimaru could hardly talk, the sanin was pretty much as feminine as guys go. Still, unless he wanted scars for life he wasn't about to state that opinion. Orochimaru stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The younger male couldn't deny the fact that his heart was beating faster. He refused to believe it was out of fear, but if it wasn't out of fear, what was it out of? He blushed heavily, thinking of another option.

"Sasuke?" asked the sanin. Sasuke made a sound of recognition somewhere between a grunt and a whimper. "You were Seven minutes late." he stated. Sasuke nodded slowly. "And you have not even brought the clothing I sent you." Sasuke felt his anger boil.

Orochimaru wasn't being serious about wearing that stuff was he? Especially when he'd only just been told off for acting like a girl. He turned to face his teacher. And realised how close they were. His first thought was to back away… far away. But he didn't, mainly out of pride, a little because he'd just realised something. Orochimaru was a god-damned hypocrite! _how _could he _dare _call Sasuke girly! He should go look in a mirror! Besides, he was the one who sent those damn clothes which had been the reason Sasuke was late in the first place! Sasuke would show the snake sanin who was more of a girl. He glared forcefully at his teacher.

Orochimaru seemed more then amused. The long haired man grinned, but did not back away from Sasuke's glare, not did he back away from the fact that their noses were practically touching. Sasuke knew he had noticed though, he could tell. Orochimaru had tell-tell signs that gave away certain things. Like when he bit his lower lip slightly when he was annoyed, or when he looked upwards if he was bored. Or he fiddled with his hair if he was nervous (that one didn't happen very often, which was a shame because it was kinda cute… did he just think that?) he blushed again. He kept glancing down every so often at the miniscule gap between there noses. Which gave away the fact that he had noticed, and was wary of it.

Sasuke usually got angry when he saw hypocrites, and was very angry that it had taken him so long to realise Orochimaru was one, so he didn't trust himself to say something and not shout, even if he was dying to tell Orochimaru how much of a girl he was, he'd bite his tongue, since he knew if he raised his voice he'd be limping tomorrow.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow. "Were you going to say something?" he knew he had power of Sasuke, and Sasuke also knew that Orochimaru was a very powerful man. He didn't want to get on the bad side of him. He took a very deep breath before replying.

"If you always look down you wont see the rock falling, but if you always look up you'll never see the edge of the cliff." he said, once again marvelling at his ability to keep a level voice. Orochimaru stared at him questioningly, so Sasuke decided to make his move. He'd show him how weak it was to wince, how girly it was to pout…

So he quickly kicked his teacher in the balls. Orochimaru bent over slightly, wincing. Sasuke smirked, savouring the moment for only a split second before, cupping the long haired mans cheeks and kissing the sanin's forehead, then fleeing quickly from the room. He knew he'd pay for that later, but he figured it had been worth it. He grinned as he looked back, seeing Orochimaru pouting to the air around him.

Three days later, however, he wasn't exactly as triumphant. Kabuto had been getting more and more annoying by the day, Orochimaru had dealt out a punishment so harsh he was _still _limping and he hadn't slept in awhile. The reason he hadn't slept was because he had been pondering, again. Over why the _hell _he had decided to _kiss _his teacher, when his original plan had been to whack him round the head? He couldn't count how many times he'd snapped at Kabuto when he'd gone for checkups (he had to each day because of his training), and he couldn't keep track of all the times he'd had to stop his process of thoughts and tell himself he was just being stupid. All in all, Kabuto wasn't exactly welcome when he popped his head round the door.

"You've got two minutes to get to Orochimaru-sama. He's in his bedroom" he said, Sasuke pushed past him and snarled angrily. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Orochimaru's bedroom. For once, it was easy to locate the bastard.

"In." said the raspy voice from within. Sasuke entered hesitantly, not willing to admit he was afraid of what the snake sanin wanted, but knowing that he probably wasn't there just for a cup of tea and biscuits. Orochimaru was sitting on the edge of his bed and licked his lip and Sasuke came to stand in front of him. He was angry. Sasuke was about to get the punishment for his actions the three days earlier, _another_ punishment. Well, he wasn't going to just deal with it, he'd have his two cents!

"So…" he said awkwardly.

"I can read you Sasuke." the older man said, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, he highly doubted it. "You act all cocky when you think your right, you go quiet when you know your wrong… I can read you."

Sasuke felt his anger boil again. He met eyes with his teacher and let his face fall blank. Orochimaru was completely wrong. He acted cocky when he was trying to cover up he was wrong, and he went quiet when he didn't trust himself to think, or was embarrassed. "I'm a book." he said. "a child's book that you're reading backwards. My feelings aren't exactly complicated, I usually know what I want, what I don't, what I like and what I hate. You however, are a highly interesting novel for professors."

Orochimaru nodded for him to continue, and inspired and hopeful that he might not be in for some form of punishment, he did.

"You express your feelings in outward ways. You look up when your bored, which I guess means you're daydreaming. You bite your lip when your annoyed, maybe your holding your tongue. You lick your lips when you're angry, a way of stating your longing for there punishment. You play with your hair when you're nervous, fiddling is something people do when they are not sure _what_ to do. I can tell things like that the way I can tell your hair is black, but your real feelings, what you're really thinking… that's more complex." he finished and took a deep breath, hopping from foot to foot a little nervously.

"You seem to have studied me." the man stated.

"No more then you have me." he said. Then he took the plunge, stepping slightly closer, lowering his voice to a whisper in case Kabuto was listening outside the door. "Do you think of me as your tool? Someone you can control? Those clothes were proof enough of that, all this time… all those strange things you made me do. It was all for your own bloody personal amusement wasn't it!" his anger growing, he grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders and shook him violently. "it's all for your sick amusement! I'm not a bloody puppet! I'm not your toy!" he all but screamed.

Orochimaru sat quietly, however not so calmly. When Sasuke stopped and started just breathing heavily he looked up and locked eyes.

"I never meant to use you as some sort of puppet Sasuke…" he said quietly. Sasuke growled threateningly. "You should have just said no…"

Sasuke, stilling holding onto Orochimaru's shoulders, gave him another violent jolt. "What do you reckon would have happened if I _had _said no!" he said angrily. "You parade around acting all superior, but you're just weak! What if you didn't have me? I know what I am to you. I'm your bloody vessel, as soon as you can you're going to kill me and use my body. Do you think I am completely clueless? You cant be rid of me… you cant harm me more then necessary. If you don't have me what do you have? Nothing! that's what! Bloody nothing!"

"There are other vessels Sasuke, so be warned, I _can _be rid of you."

Sasuke smirked, oh yes, he could. But would he? No. he shoved his teacher down on the bed and stood up.

"Don't give me that bull." he said loudly. And then, bending over Orochimaru's weak looking form he whispered almost threateningly. "You can have your one wish. And then I leave, unscratched. What would you ask for? For me to stay… so you can still have you vessel?"

Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke, looking all the part of a damsel in distress. Sasuke playing his part well, only really not quite sure if he was supposed to be the wicked uncle or the gallant night. The sanin stayed quiet, not daring answering the Sasuke's question, in case it set the boy off again. The Sharingan user's face softened.

"You don't get anything. You're so stupid." he said quietly. "You know I cant go anyway. Not until I can kill _him_. Its not possible. So you _know _I can't leave. Why the hell do you look so damn scared?!" he almost seemed angry again, but this time it was just confusion. He fell to his knees beside the bed Orochimaru was laying on and pounded his fists into the sheets. Orochimaru sat up and placed a hand on his stubborn students head.

"I'd ask for you to be truthful more often." he answered the earlier question. He saw Sasuke stiffen and knew that he'd made another mistake. The dark haired boy stood and crawled on top of Orochimaru, pushing the sanin down again. Sasuke bit hard at his neck, happy when he heard Orochimaru gasp, completely powerless.

"You want honesty, then fine." the younger boy said, trailing short, sweet kisses along Orochimaru's jaw line, up to his ear. "This is how it should be… this how it should always be." he stopped to pay special attention to just bellow Orochimaru's ear, which made the only very slightly struggling man gasp audibly. "You think you're superior to me. Then let this be a lesson. That this is how it should be."

**I did this for my friend Cora, who asked for it. It was supposed to be a SasuOro, but I don't think I did it very well. And Orochimaru is sort of OOC. But at the time, considering the coupling is never going to be my favourite, I think I did okay.**

**So Cora, and all other SasuOro/OroSasu fans, I hope you enjoy this _really _random story. **


End file.
